Quidditch Field of Dreams
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: (COMPLETE)The quidditch pitch symbolizes so much to different people. What happens when the Gryffindor team needs 3 more players? So much hidden feelings going on you can cut the angst with a butter knife. RWHG HPGW, r&r!
1. Why?

A/N: Forced writing is bad, =( I'm coming up with this as I go, but oh well; we'll see what turns out. I put this off for awhile and it took like a week to finally get up and do. Takes place 6th year. Various changes of POV because I feel like it. Don't worry, they're not too hard to figure out (I hope).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

It's another cold, heartless Saturday in September. The library is a wonderful place to go, but it's always so chilling. This is where I make my nest, in a habitat so uninhabited. It's countless shelves form a maze, keeping in procrastinating students who have not done their schoolwork, the queen of the maze- the librarian, and, well, **me**. I feel as if I am a hermit crab in its shell, but who is unable to move on. Books are interesting, of course! They truly are full of eccentric information, letting the creativity in anyone be satiated. But they are not warm; they are no replacement for the social craving.  
  
The quidditch pitch is so awe-inspiring. It is the home where champions are made, where the proud fall, only to be supported by his team. It is the birthplace of friends. A team means constant unity, working through the hard times and through the good. For one sporting season, teammates become the best of friends, experiencing everything with each other. If one person takes a blow, the whole team is hurt, yet heals faster in their harmony.  
  
I quickly pack up my books and leave; I've already done all the work until October. It's useless to start on November now, anyway. No, the library is no place for a sixteen-year old girl to make her home.  
  
....  
  
Harry came into the common room about seven that evening. As usual, it was full of fun and laughter, the energy bursting from the room. He walked in with his uniform on standing in the center. He was still rather skinny, but had gained a few inches since last year. He gave Ron a sideways glance and smirk as he whistled intensely, causing a hush to fall over the Gryffindors.  
  
"Okay, good. Now, on the first Friday of November," he read off a piece of scrap parchment, trying to decipher his own handwriting, "we're gonna have Chaser tryouts. And, we need three people,"  
  
The crowd then commenced the whispering, quickly discussing this topic in a matter of four seconds, until Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"So, uh, be there. Cause it'd be cool," he ended with a grin since Ron hadn't stopped sniggering since he started.  
  
With that, he ambled back over to talk to the now much taller than him redhead. Ron's lanky frame was now more built; he had been practicing his Keeper position all summer.  
  
Hermione had listened, sitting in her study corner. It was only her there, and the message was barely audible by the time it got all the way back to her. She couldn't concentrate with all this noise going on as she made her way up to her dormitory.  
  
.....  
  
I was watching as Harry hosted the Chaser auditions. The rest of the team was up in the air as we watched on. Seamus tried out and he was rather good and after him; you could tell Lavender had barely played the sport. I smiled as Ginny tried out, too. I laughed as I imagined another Weasley on the team. Heck, we could probably have made our own team if we were all in the same year. I think those two are going to be the Chasers, Finnigan and lil Gingin.  
  
But who's that? It's a girl, obviously, but her hood covers her face. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail; I can see that. Whoever she is, she's really good. She's got a beautiful body, too. The uniforms do show one's every curve. She's rather graceful and so...alluring. She's like-No. I don't like her, because we're friends; very good friends. She doesn't like me in that way anyway.  
  
But maybe I have a chance with _her_...as I look on. I'll see who she is eventually.  
  
......  
  
And it's the first practice and I don't know what to do. I can't just wear a hood forever, and I want to tell him, but I can't. I'm so grateful Harry accepted me on the team, but I didn't want him to do it out of pity, or because we were friends. I hope I don't blow it...no matter how many times you read up on flying and quidditch it's so much harder to do in the air. I don't want you to see me, either. I'll choke. I tried to avoid you during tryouts but it's impossible.  
  
Harry smiles as he sees me, and takes me over with the other two recruits. He announces to the team,  
  
"Meet our new Chasers, I'm sure you know them. Give a warm welcome to Seamus, Ginny, and Hermione!"  
  
The team claps, as my face turns crimson. Seamus makes a joke as he talks to Harry.  
  
And you're looking at me, shocked. My face turns even redder; I didn't want this to happen. I stare at the grass, at my feet, at my broom. Anywhere but your face because its just nerves, its just my stomach doing flip flops, it's just my heart fluttering in my throat. We all get off the ground but it's not even spring yet I still feel as if love is in the air. Why do you do this to me.

....  
  
I've been doing so badly since you joined on the team; I just can't concentrate anymore! You're driving me insane, and I cannot believe I could pick you out like that. Instead of searching for the snitch I'm watching you and we can't afford to loose another game. That's all our relationship has been about: can'ts, won'ts, couldn'ts. Why? Because you're brother is such a close friend and he couldn't take it. You can't because you're already dating someone else, who you shouldn't be in the first place. I won't tell you because you'll just blow up in my face about how we can't ever be.  
  
If I said anything that would change everyone's situations, views. It wouldn't work; it couldn't. Doomed to fail from before the beginning. I'm stuck with dead ends with the walls closing in. Please, God, give me the strength to survive today.  
  
....  
  
I try my hardest but it's so hard. I never knew it would be this difficult, books do not go into detail about how much pain you must clench behind your teeth as a bludger hits you at full force, just so you do not emit your weakness into the air for predators, the enemies, to feed on.  
  
I refuse to let you see me weak like this. I know this is just a quidditch game, but my whole life seems like just a game. I'm only a pawn in the master plan, my heart is not even my own anymore. Oh please, Harry, please hurry up, I cannot bear this unrequited love on this field for much longer.

* * *

A/N: I guess that's the end to chapter one. Lots of mystery around and such, I just totally went along with what my mind had in...uh...mind! Hope I get the second chapter up soon, and that you stick along to read it. Please r&r! 


	2. Because I can

A/N: Chapter 2 of just making it up as I go along. went down temporarily when I posted the first one =(. Bum luck, lol. So here is the hopefully not too confusing next chapter.

* * *

You're sitting in the corner of the locker room and I don't know what to do. I know this game meant a lot to you, and I know that you know that winning isn't everything, but I still know it would have been better if we did, in fact, win. I told you that you shouldn't be betting on these games, especially not now. Your mom really doesn't need you going around spending your Hogsmade money senselessly.  
  
I quietly walk towards you, slowly. But you're looking at something, fixed on an object in your hands. You only stare intensely at it, I don't think you could hear me if I had done the _Sonorus_ spell. I manage to get closer and I realize it's just a photograph, but I can't make out whom it is. Eventually you stand up and just shove it in your pocket, running a hand through your blazing red hair.  
  
I stand perfectly still, just watching as you leave in your own little world. How I wish I could just be in my own world sometimes. I retreat back to the library, it's nearly halfway through November and I haven't started on December! Harry and you weren't kidding when you said quidditch takes up a lot of time.  
  
....  
  
Losing is just another way of saying you didn't win. They say it doesn't matter but everyone knows it does. In usual circumstances, if you're sore about losing-not winning, that is-get over it. But if you lose with a team, and you're the reason for it, you've got hell to pay. I told Harry it wasn't a good idea putting her on the team like that, he** knew** I wouldn't be able to concentrate, yet he did it anyway.  
  
_"She's a brilliant chaser, literally. Come on, show some friendly support for her, she's trying her best,"_ he said.  
  
_"Don't worry, everything will be fine,"_ he said.  
  
He has no idea.  
  
And even as I sit here looking at her picture I know things won't work out. Because she's too good for me and that's that. It's only so many times you hear about someone's great career being ruined by a relationship. Maybe tomorrow the outlook won't be so dismal.  
  
Maybe tonight I won't stay up 'til the ungodly hours of the morning thinking about you, wishing you were with me. Maybe tonight I'll stop feeling for you like the way I do, because even the thought of you makes me go crazy; you cause my body to tremble, to be disgusted with myself and only want you even more. Maybe I'll stop loving you, but I highly doubt that I will. ....  
  
And I don't care because I'm going to tell you. This life has been such a rejection that one more "no" won't kill me (yet). I see that you're with your whiny, giggly friends gossiping about something or the other, and I call your name anyway. What's the difference, it doesn't matter. You, with your bright red braids traipse over to me, without a care in the world.  
  
"What d'you want," you drawl in a tomboyish tone.  
  
You aren't fooling anyone, Ms. Weasley.  
  
...  
  
"I want you to say yes," Harry said truthfully.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"To what, freak?" she smiled jokingly.  
  
"To dinner this Friday night at the Black Cat,"  
  
Ginny coughed. That was the** last** thing she expected from him. The Black Cat was only the coolest restaurant in the wizarding world. Quidditch stars take their dates there after a movie premiere. Even if business was slow this time of the year, it was still a dream to be escorted to the Black Cat.  
  
But this was one of her friends; this was Harry. This wasn't just a quick crush or a simple get together. _You need to think this through, Gin. Don't just go on impulse,_ she told herself.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun," she immediately responded.  
  
_Dammit._  
  
....  
  
I couldn't believe it. It was a rather brisk morning in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory as I awoke from my slumber. I went to wake you up but you weren't there. How could you go to breakfast without me, mate? I would've gotten dressed fast if you just said something. So I get ready and walk downstairs, trying not to wake up a couple passed out on the couch. Shaking my head at them I continue on to the end of the portrait until I remembered I'd forgotten my comb.

I turn to go back together and there you are, asleep. With her, lying on your arm like a badge of bravery. Another reminder how much more ahead of the game, ahead in life you are than me. You did it; mate. Not only have you made out with my sister but you've also won the bet. So what if you asked your girl out first. It doesn't mean she can't say yes.  
  
...  
  
I don't know why you asked me down here. It's where this all began, right? I detest this hellhole of a place, this hermit from a social reality. There is no life in this maze, only knowledge that shall be soon forgotten. The silence is murder as I quietly walk into the library, signing in at the desk.  
  
You're leaning against a bookshelf _pretending_ to read and you're not supposed to do that! Perspiration from the body can ruin the wood. And I can **see** that you're looking right at me. Nice try, Ron.  
  
And you mean nothing when you're talking to me, because it's always about quidditch or me helping you with some bit of schoolwork. Where's the balance in friendship?  
  
But you're voice changes so I finally tune in.  
  
What are you going on about? That's totally irrelevant.  
  
I don't remember that last year.  
  
...I can't say I have.  
  
Love? I'm not sure.  
  
Please just what are you getting at.  
  
....  
  
I never knew a simple kiss could change so much. It's the difference between alone and not alone. From single to...not single. (Oh, the mere thought of it makes me smile!) From an old part of life to a new. I can't revert back to the loneliness of the library, not when I have this Quidditch star. No, I can never go back. Especially with a lifetime ban for indecency in a public area.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was just a complete mosh. A little stupid at the ending but eh, I had fun. Hope you liked, please review! 


End file.
